Bound
by Redwood Forest
Summary: Edward Cullen is the famous author of the Dusk series that tells the tale of Anthony Mason, a vampire in the 1900's. In reality his book retell his life story. He thinks he has hidden this well, until one girl finds the connection and ruins his life.
1. Chapter 1

The illusion of darkness engulfed me. To anyone else – anyone normal –the black would be consuming, but not to me. I could see each speck of dirt floating undisturbed through the air, joining its followers in the never ending circles and dances of the dust motes. I could see each crack and crevasse, each imperfection that speckled the cement walls; each insect that had claimed its home in the towers of boxes that I sat among.

I was hiding. Hiding from the noise of the excited chatter that buzzed though the air, from the thoughts and sounds that bounced around my head mocking me with their eternal annoyance. I was hiding from the world in the storage closet of a book store.

My publicist, Arleen, had forced me to make this final stop at the end of my signing tour in the small, overlooked town of Port Angeles, Washington. She had nagged me unyieldingly for the past few weeks only to have me agree in order to put a stop to her persistence. Arleen had assured me that it was going to be small, unlike the other ordeals. To say the least, she was incorrect. The small store had been packed to the brim with a tail of people leading out the door and circling the block. It was never ending.

It was not the humans that caused my frustration, truly, they are only doing what they know how to do. It is what they represent that has me on edge.

Not once while I was writing could I, nor did I, conceive that my books would be so sought after. It is absurd how the humans took to them, like a flock of sheep. It had merely been a way to pass time, to occupy myself during my limitless existence. It had been Esme's idea to publish my journals.

I truly did enjoy the process, though, and I do not regret any of it as I look back; it is just the fear that has me in edge. The danger of the situation. I fear everyday that one of my many readers will somehow find the link between me and my stories and discover the truth of the existence of vampires. My life and that of my family's would be over. It is for them that I cower. Even if I am ashamed to admit it, there is so much risk, more than the weak humans realise for despite my best efforts, I am not Carlisle, and some things are just too tempting.

These are the reasons I hide.

I was about to be discovered. I could hear Arleen's frazzled thoughts and quick gait heading in the direction of my closet. I exhaled deeply, sending the dust motes flying, as I stood quickly to take a more preferable position – leaning against the doorway –as I awaited her arrival. There was a quick rap on the door when she finally managed to weave her tiny form through the crowd. "Come on Edward, play time is over. It's time to go to work."

A beam of light cut through the darkness as I took in my last breath of untainted air and pushed though the door and into the crowd.

The applause and cheers that exploded through the shop were overwhelming. The crowd erupted with such force I was surprised that the glass panes of the windows did not shatter. I was taken aback and was debating whether or not to run back to my closet to hide once more. Instead I followed Arleen, who is only slightly taller than Alice, to the middle of the store where a table had been arranged.

They employees of the shop had set the table in my usual fashion. Posters and piles of my books had been displayed around the small, rectangular desk. In front of my chair, surrounded by the merchandise, was a fishbowl filled with bits of paper, and a bottle of water.

Arleen settled into a chair behind me as I sat down at the desk andfixed what I hoped to be a pleasant expression on my face. "Hello everyone," I said, making the cheers erupt again.

"I am so glad to be here in Port Angeles for the last stop of my tour. It is such an honour to be welcomed here, and I am grateful to you all. Now, it appears that you guys have already been busy filling my fish tank with questions for me. How does answering these and then signing your books sound to all of you?" I attempted to sound at least a little like my supposed age.

The applause continued as I reached into the glass bowl, pushing aside the unneeded water, and pulled out the first piece of delicate, white paper and read:

"Where did you come up with the idea for Dusk?"

This is the part I hate, the dangerous part. If I make a mistake in the way I answer its over, my secret is released. The only thing that I have in my favour is that this is a specific talent is that I, along with my family and others like us, have perfected, one that is hardwired into our minds: I must lie.

This is how every single signing proceeds: I entertain my followers by answering the same, inane, repetitive questions, only getting one or two people who think of something original to ask. I respond with safe, practiced answers and filter through the thoughts belonging to the densely packed crowd to see if anyone is catching on.

Today's event was no different from the rest; all was well. I was almost through with the question and answer session, which just left the signing. I dipped my hand into the glass bowl and pulled out the final, thin sheet of paper.

"What is the next book in the series going to be called?" the paper read.

I frowned at the small slip, confused.

"Well…umm… I have not actually," I began but was silenced by the sound of Arleen's chair grating on the ground behind me.

"That is one of the many topics the Edward will be discussing in the upcoming issue of People. Thank you for your question," she announced.

My mind froze momentarily. Two things came bursting to the front of my thoughts, the first being the comment about the next book in my series, mainly because there is no book. All of the diaries had been published to date, from my death to the more recent return to Forks. I had told this to Arleen many times but she, along with the rest of the world, continued to assure themselves that there must be more. Apparently they were not content with the last chapter of my existence: our return to Forks and the wolves. The problem was that I do not know how to proceed. I would have to discuss this with Arleen later.

The second thing that interrupted my thoughts was the mention of an interview of sorts. I had heard nothing of this interview and had been assured that this book signing was the last publicity stunt I would have to participate in for a while.

Anger built inside me, causing me to snap the pen I currently held in my hand, startling the young girl in front of me. Arleen and I would definitely be discussing this after the line dispersed.

* * *

Eventually the store was empty again, and the staff where busy closing for the day and returning the store to its regular layout. I smiled and said goodbye to the last teenager. I had managed to push aside my concerns enough for the rest of the day but they had boiled to the surface once again. I remained sitting at the desk for a few moments, perfectly still. I could hear my publicists pulse pick up as she anticipated what was going to happen. Fluidly, I rose to my feet to lean against the desk, facing her.

"Well that was quite enjoyable, wasn't it Edward?" Arleen started, "You did great!"

"Yes, it was. I was hoping for some clarification on a few points though," I replied.

"Shoot!"

"You know that there is not another book, right?"

"Oh don't worry, I knew you were just pulling my leg with all that nonsense, I know you've got another masterpiece in that brilliant, gorgeous head of yours," she said as she reached up to brush her hand across my hair. I flinched imperceptibly at the inappropriate thoughts that went through her mind.

I reached up to gently knock her hand away and took a step back, "I have not been writing, there is no…"

Arleen cut me off, "I know, honey, well discuss it later, I have to brief you about you interview tomorrow. I know I said that this would be the last thing but Robert Pattinson had to back out of the cover story at the last minute and they want you as their second choice."

We were walking to our cars now, Arleen had almost every inch of her skin covered to protect herself from the freezing wind, I didn't even have my coat done up, "I think that it would be a really good idea to do the interview and shoot, and I promise that it will be the last one for a while. I will even stop hounding you and give you time to reconsider publishing that fourth book."

I jumped at my chance to end all of this, I could feel the excitement boiling up inside me as I opened Arleen's car door. "All right, but this is the last one," I said after pretending to ponder the idea for a few moments.

"Where and when?" I asked her as her as her old engine roared to life.

"The People team will arrive at your house around nine tomorrow morning." She yelled to be heard around the engine, not knowing I could have heard her next word from over a mile away. "And, Edward, make sure your whole family is there! They want to interview all of you." With that her car shot out the alley where we had parked, leaving me behind with the snow that had just begun to fall, frozen with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my cell phone that woke me. Its usual electronic hum was suddenly interrupted by the cackle of energy that cued the ring. In a dazed state I withdrew the sleek rectangle of silver from the breast pocket of my jacket and flipped it open.

"Edward?" It took a moment for me to recognize the voice on the other end of the line as Esme. I was confused by the concern that edged her voice.

"Edward, is everything all right?"

Unsure how to answer I greeted her, "Yes, I am sorry. Hello Esme."

"Oh, thank havens! I was so concerned since Alice…" I panicked. I should have known; Alice would have seen the interview coming. My mind reeled, trying to find some way to respond.

"Esme, I would like you to send my deepest apologies to the whole family. I should have asked you before I said yes; I understand if the rest of the family is unwilling to attend…" I rushed the words.

"What are you talking about dear? I only wanted to check on you because according to Alice, our futures have vanished."

I balked. This had never happened before, and surely could not be a good sign.

"I am on my way home now Esme." I flipped the phone shut, feeling a slight regret about covering the truth from my mother.

I ran to my car, ghosting across the empty lot.

The drive home lasted both a moment and infinity in itself. Concern for Alice, my sister in the truest sense, made me even more anxious to get home. I knew I was being silly; she was in good hands. It was my apparently unexpected announcement that made the thought of staying in the book store back in Port Angles appealing.

Snow was gently beginning to fall as I came to a stop at the end of our house's ridiculously long drive.

The mansion looked vacant to the normal eye:its dark windows and smokeless chimney made it look inhabited. We often forgot to turn on lights and heat in the house, having no need for the usual necessities when they were not required for show.

I could here restless movements and whispered voices from within. Scrambled thoughts of worry and anger filled the unusual silence.

I noticed at once that Esme had been correct: Alice's mind, which was most often a disarray of thoughts and visions pulled from many different possibilities and futures, was quiet except for her own voice.

"Hello," I said, walking into the dining room where the rest of the family had gathered, "How is everything?"

"I'm still not getting anything, but I'm sure it will all be back to normal soon," responded Alice. I didn't know how she still managed to sound so sure of herself without the visions. "It's just a somewhat unexpected inconvenience," she explained, massaging her temples for emphasis. "I think, Edward, that you should tell everyone your news, since that's when my powers decided to skip out."

I gave a furious glance, of course that would have been the last thing she saw.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I started, "People Magazine is coming here for an interview tomorrow, with all of us. I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be at our house or that all of you would be interviewed; I agreed before I got to that. Arleen just promised…" I was interrupted suddenly by a clock that Rosalie had decided to throw at my head.

"You invited humans over to our house?!" she squealed, "Only you could do such an idiotic thing, Edward. Do you realise…"

"Please Rosalie," Carlisle cut her off, "Edward didn't do this on purpose. Let him finish, and we will figure the whole situation out."

"But he's a god damn mind reader! How could ne not have known?!" Carlisle looked at her evenly before nodding for me to continue.

"As I was saying, Arleen promised that this is the last interview that I will have to do. I would really appreciate your help with this, but if you prefer not to, I understand. I realise the risk it puts all of you at." I finished, unable to look my family in the eyes.

* * *

I paced the hall in front of the front door nervously. The People crew would be here at any minute to start getting set up. My family watched from the staircase. Even Rosalie had been convinced to stay and help put up our façade.

"Shouldn't the scary red-head be here by now?" Emmet asked, earning a jab in the ribs from Alice. I had realised this too.

"Yes she should," I replied, reaching for my phone to see if I had some how missed a message, though it was very unlikely. It rang just as I pulled it out. "Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath.

"Hello?" I answered the phone only to wrench it away from my ear when I was greeted by static.

"Edward, are you there?" Arleen yelled.

"Yes I am here Arleen, where are you?"

"Edward, are you there? I cant hear anything!" she huffed angrily. "If you can hear me, listen up: I can't get over to your house in time for the beginning of the interview because the snow storm just decided to hit. Don't worry, though, because the news said that it will pass by midday. I'll be over as soon as I can, so don't screw up without me! I expect you to be on good behaviour. I'll see you when I can, Kiddo. Ciao." The static-filled connection ended.

A huge smile broke out on my face as I ran to the living room and flipped on the news. The storm was coming from the north-east so it had not reached our house yet, but it _had_ hit town. If I had any luck the People crew would be stymied by the storm like Arleenwas. I wish I had a better way of knowing, but Alice's visions were still down.

Apparently luck was not on my side. From the middle of the room, I could hear the sound of an unfamiliar vehicle turn into our drive.

Pinching my nose between my fingers, I returned to the hall to await my death sentence. I stood, silently at the front door waiting, not bothering to fill everyone it with the information I had gathered because I knew that the others had already heard the stranger's arrival.

An old motor sputtered as the engine was turned off and a single set of feet made their way up the front steps, careful on the slippery ground.

I frowned as my family took their positions. Why could I not hear a single thought coming from whoever this person is? Taking a deep breath, I plastered a smile on my face and answered the nervous knock at the door.

I didn't know whether to be shocked, in awe, or if I should start laughing.

A single young woman stood in our doorway, swathed in winter gear and clinging to the doorway to prevent herself from falling on the slick wood of the deck. She smiled warmly and looked me in the eyes with her own brown orbs as she said, "Some weather, huh?"

"Please come in," I replied, my "people skills" kicking in, "let me take your coat." She handed it to me gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm Bella Swan, and you must be the famous Edward Cullen." She stuck out her hand, and I took this time to appraise her.

Bella seemed to be close to Carlisle's age with a pale, clear completion and long deep brown hair. Her face was heart shaped; lips slightly too large; and eyes rich brown and expressive. She was beautiful, but I could not get a single thought out of her. This made me nervous because I would be unable to monitor her reactions to us.

"It's lovely to meet you," I said, shaking her hand. "We were expecting more people. Did the rest of the crew get stuck in the snow storm like my publicist did?"

"Yes, the rest of the crew is stuck at the hotel in town, waiting for the storm to pass. I grew up in the area, so I'm used to this weather. HQ sent me ahead to get started. I hope that's okay."

"Of course! Let's head into the living room, and you can meet my family."

She seemed to notice the house for the first time then, as her attention was pulled towards the walls and furnishings of our home. It unnerved me for some reason that she was able to take her eyes off of me. I was so accustomed to the lingering eyes of most women, and some men, on my body that I felt nervous when her attention was divided rather than the relief I would have expected. What was she thinking?

We came to the living room then. My family sat at ease conversing between each other until I announced our arrival.

"I would like you to meet Bella Swan, everyone," I said. "She will be taking care of the interviews until the rest of the team gets here."

Bella's cheeks lit up, blood rising to the surface of her skin, as I introduced her to my family members. Her shoulders dropped ever so slightly as she seemed retract into me. I tried to lean back subtly away from her enchanting perfume. She should not be this close.

"It's nice to meet you all. You have a lovely home." Bella said. "I would like to start with a little one on one with Edward first if that's ok and then we can move on to a whole family interview. If it becomes necessary we could also divide in to groups or have single interviews with the rest of you. We'll play it by ear, sound good?" Her courage grew towards the end of the explanation, and my family gave their murmurs of assent.

.

"I think it would be best, Edward, if you and Ms. Swan started your interview in the living room," Esme suggested. "It is nice and bright for you. The rest of us will go to our rooms and give you two some privacy." She explained everything aloud for Bella's benefit.

I nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything, dear," she threw over her shoulder as they all trailed from the room.

I lead Bella towards the sofa and watched as she pulled a series of things from the messenger bag that she had kept at her side the entirety of her time in our house. She placed a small, black recorder in the middle of the coffee table that divided us before looking up at me with a pencil and notepad in hand then. With a smile she, began the interview. "So Edward, tell me what it's like to be a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

Each insignificant action caught my eye – every scratch of the pencil, every change in her voice, every gaze from her beautiful eyes. I was trying to read her because her thoughts refused to be revealed; to my utter consternation, Bella Swan's mind remained as blank as my untouched composition sheets. Her melody was hidden from my ears.

I knew my family was eagerly awaiting any insight I could give, any sign that we were danger, especially now with Alice's situation. I was failing them, while they were doing me a favour. It was overwhelming. If I were still human, I was certain that I would have been drenched in sweat.

It was hard for me to stay attentive to the interview when I was watching for so many things at once. It is the natural instinct for our kind to freeze like a statue or run when pressure becomes too great, and I had to fight against this to act more "human." It was only my duties to my family that kept me bound here in this torture.

"So Edward," Bella continued, "what are your novels about?"

I exhaled deeply, composing myself, before answering. "The Dusk Series follows the life of a teenager named Anthony Mason. The first book, Dusk, starts with our protagonist and his life in Chicago during the early nineteen hundreds. This is, of course, when the Spanish Influenza was tearing across the Americas. It is not long before Anthony and his family are hospitalized by the illness. It is there that he crosses path with a very secretive Dr. Mason, who ends up saving him from the disease by turning him into a vampire. Anthony has to learn how to adapt to his new life and the problems that come with it."

I rattled off my memorised tale like lines from a script. It was not a difficult task for my enhanced mind; I could have recited her they entire series, word for word, by rote.

"In the second book, _Dark Night_, Anthony has to deal with the introduction of a new family member while sinking into depression. He is going through a rebellious phase as he comes to face his immortality, bringing out a darker side of him. Meanwhile, his family is expanding as they move, adding a supposed love interest for Anthony."

Bella nodded, unconcerned and unaware that was revealing to her a shortened version of my entire life's story.

"Finally, in my most recent book, _Heure Bleu_, Anthony and his coven meet some curious new vampires who want to join the family, and they come face to face with a new enemy."

My family was as quiet as death above us as the reality and the danger of what I had just done finally hit them. They were all nervous now, except for Rosalie, who was angry about being called my 'love interest'. I was too on edge at the moment, however, to concern myself with the shallow pool that isher mind..

"As I'm sure you have noticed, Edward, you have inspired millions of people with your stories, but I would like to know what inspired you to write them."

The wariness in her voice confused me. It was as though she was uncomfortable with asking this particular question.

"In truth it began out of boredom and frustration," I explained. "the usual teenage angst I am sure, but I managed to direct my anger into a more creative outlet. It was actually Esme who found the first draft of _Dusk_ and encouraged me to look into getting published. As with other authors, I am sure, there are factors in my books that were inspired by real things – traits pulled from certain people, and past experiences – but I assure you that they are simply aspects to the novels that could be considered nothing more that fiction." I smiled in a manner I hoped to be encouraging and truthful.

"Do your family and friends read your books?" Bella continued, without skipping a beat.

"My family is well versed in the events of my novel."

"Do they like them?"

"For the most part, they have told me that they do enjoy them."

"There are exceptions?"

The thoroughness and severity of her questions surprised me, making me even more wary and curious towards her.

"I believe that for some members of my family, a few of the topics bring up ghosts from our pasts. We are all adopted and can relate to the main characters in the way in which they have to start a new life."

Isabella nodded as if she understood.

"Some of the vampires have extra abilities that they carried over into their next life. If you could have one of these which would you choose?"

I laughed almost bitterly at her question. The gift I had was apparently of no assistance at the moment.

"I have never actually envied the Masons, or any of the other vampires for that matter, based on the abilities they acquire. If it were me, I would much rather have no enhancements when I changed." I answered truthfully. I had always wished for silence, a way to end the monotonous babble, yet now that I had it, it aggravated me to no end. I had become too reliant on my ability. Trying to decipher Isabella's mind through her actions was like trying to walk on an injured led without the assistance of a crutch. I wanted her out, or at least for my crutch to be returned.

"Where and when do you write?"

"Mostly in my room at night; I am a bit of a night owl." I was shortening my answers now, attempting to end this sooner, rather than later.

"How do you overcome writer's block?"

"I have been lucky enough not to come across it yet, but I will let you know if I ever do," I bit out tersely.

Isabella held my gaze for a few minutes. It felt as though she was reading my soul, seeing every half truth and tall tale that I had fed her. Finally she exhaled, dropping her gaze to her notepad. "I suppose that is enough for now, if you would like to bring your family in, unless there is something else…?" her question trailed off in a hint of suggestion.

"I will go get my family," I told her.

She nodded, her face falling slightly.

My family had stopped breathing at the mention of them, their minds blank. I met them at the top of the staircase and laughed at the situation as they looked to me for guidance . "Are you ready?" I asked.

_We will do our best_, Esme thought, resting her hand on my cheek. I nodded and then led them back to our doom.

Since Bella had taken one of our couches to herself, the family attempted to squeeze onto the one that was left, some forgoing their usual positions on top of their mate to stand behind the couch. I was glad for that; it was one less thing we would have to explain.

"Mainly I would like to know how you feel about Edwards novels and how they have affected his and your lives. I think this would work best if you went one after another but feel free to add something if you feel it is important." said the young girl once we had settled.

Even if she did torment me, I did have to commend her for her bravery: she was facing a room of vampires without a second thought and showed no signs of fear.

"If I could start with you, Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled gently, and I could see the tenseness of Bella's shoulders lessen. I had always admired my father's talent with humans.

"I am very proud of the accomplishments my son has made and am happy that he has found a way to enjoy life while finding a path towards his future…"

My family continued praising me for retelling their death, each taking his or her turn, putting their own spin on it. We were so practiced in lying and sticking to our covers that the interviews went flawlessly. I owed them my immortal soul, or lack thereof.

I spoke less this time, letting my family take the brunt of Ms. Swan's questions as I tried to find a crack in the fortress of her mind.

An electronic hum broke my concentration. Alice continued talking as if she had missed it as Bella dove into her satchel, retrieving a chunky and well used cell phone.

She mumbled an apology before excusing herself, walking back towards the main foyer to answer her call.

"How are we doing?" Jasper asked once she had cleared the room, "Does she suspect anything?"

"She does not seem to think anything peculiar is going on," I replied, speaking slightly louder then our usual whispered tone because of the sudden wind that was sent whistling through the minuscule crevices in our home.

They all breathed a sigh of relief: my lie had served its purpose.

The silence dragged on as we listened to the conversation Bella was having in the other room.

"…snow is up to the top the van. I don't think we are going to get out anytime soon." A static-covered voice came from the other side of her phone.

"Alright, thanks Angela, I'll head out know so I don't get stuck too. I guess we will just have to hold up fort at the hotel until it passes or at least clears up enough to walk," replied Bella.

I frowned at their conversation. The storm was supposed to have stopped by now.

Bella bade her goodbyes, hung up, and walked back into the living room.

"Apparently the weather man was wrong and the storm has gotten worse," she announced. "The snow is up to the windows of our crew's van. I think I need to leave now if I want any chance at getting home before it hits here. Hopefully this will all clear up in a few days and we can finish up the article and photo shoot. We will have someone call you."

I stood as Bella began packing her things back into her bag, snatching the recorder off the table. "Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home. I apologize for the inconvenience of all of this."

"It was our pleasure Ms. Swan. Have a safe trip home," I told her.

We walked her to the door, and I passed her her jacket. Soon she had returned to her previous Michelin Man-like state. "Thanks once again," she said before turning to the door.

A wicked, freezing wind broke through the crack, rushing into the house and blowing her tantalizing sent towards me. I was too distracted to notice, though, because a different smell chased right after hers: the frigid and dry smell of snow.

It took only a moment for me to realise what was happening. I shot forward, pushing myself between the girl and the door and blocking her path as I reached behind me to lock the door tightly.

A terrible wind shook the frame of the house and then we were drowned in white.


	4. Chapter 4

We were trapped, held hostage in our own home by a human and merely a child at that. We were like a pack of lions trapped in a cage with a lamb they were forbidden to eat.

Bella looked up at me from the spot were she had fallen on the floor. Her wide, brown eyes stared up at me with shock and wonder. I cut of my breathing.

"How?.." she began before shaking her head, making her dark curls quiver. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asked flustered as she tried to right herself.

"The storm," I said, "It's arrived." The panic in my voice was anything but false.

Her gaze followed the direction of my hand which I had extended toward the wall of windows at the back of the house.

"Ohh!"

I frowned as Alice giggled at Bella's reaction. How she found the situation comical I did not know.

"Ewww, its so white!"

It was my turn to be shocked. The young child had almost been savaged by the storm and yet seamed completely unconcerned about her near death experience. Bella had the least amount of self preservation I had ever seen in a human. For some reason this infuriated me.

"Is that all you have to say!?" I demanded seething.

Bella turned back to me, wide eyes, in confusion. Her cheeks turned the most appetizing shade of pink I had ever seen before her gaze turned to her lap.

"Edward!" Esme scolded as Carlisle rushed forward to help Bella up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I rose from my crouch in front of the door.

"My deepest apologies Miss. Swan, that was completely out of line," I articulated as I returned to the present.

"N-no," she stuttered retreating further into Carlisle. "It was my fault, I'm sorry."

I stood in the awkward silence momentarily, listening as my family assaulted me with their thoughts, before deciding to take the modern teenage root and retreat to my chamber.

"Thank you!" I heard Isabella call after me, at an unnecessarily loud octave.

As soon I was at the top of the stairs I broke, running full throttle towards my room. I needed out, an escape from this torture, these thoughts and this life. I stripped of my jacket when I met my glass wall, leaping from the widow's ledge. It would provide no warmth to my frozen corpse.

The blizzard hit me with its powerful force but it was not match for my unyielding form. I would hardly have noticed if it were not for the sound of the ice pellets as they ricocheted off of the diamond faucets of my skin and the translucent, florescent glow the ice reflected.

The storm and I were brothers, both monsters who's deathly force is masked by its beauty.

I stood at the edge of the back lawn arms raised, throat exposed, face and palm to the sky, offering myself to the elements.

My plea went unheard because the snow continued to blanket my icy skin.

This had all been for fun at first and now I only wanted it to end. I don't now why but all of the lies and pressure had suddenly begun eating away at me; stripping me of my dignity.

I wanted to stand here forever buried by the snow, a devil encased in ice.

I felt like I was in purgatory, being punished by an angle sent to tempt and torment me. I had decided to break the only rule in my world and now I was being punished for it by being imprisoned with the human.

I knew what my actions had done. I saved the child from death so she now had to stay with us until the storm passed. My family had to keep up our faç had been so close, almost home free and I had pulled us all back in.

I was furious with myself for rescuing her from the storm only to pull her back to the slaughter. My choices, my life and my fate were all catching up with me and I was pulling my family and the human down with me. The only thing that made it worse was that I was blind to my temptress, unable to hear her mutinous schemes before she delivered her blow.

Alice's soft steps come to a halt beside me as she argued with herself about weather to disturb me. I had never seen her so unsure, Alice being Alice though she gently touched my arm.

_Edward?_

I opened my eyes, letting her know I was listening.

_Are you alright?_

I laughed bitterly at her question, gently shaking my head no.

"I can't _hear_ her Alice."

Me sisters mouth fell into a perfect 'o'.

There was silence for a moment as we listened to the snow fall, cursing our weaknesses.

_Do you trust me Edward? _I nodded slowly, reluctantly.

_Do you trust our family?_ I nodded again.

_All you have to do is trust yourself. You can do this, you're not alone and we by no means think you got us into this mess. _I frowned.

I hated her at moments like this. Even without her ability she was able to read me.

She rolled her eyes as her thoughts began to get agitated.

"Really Edward,' she said forgoing our telepathic communication, "your face is like an open book. Stop moping around and get your butt back inside, we need your help."

I opened my mouth to protest the feisty pixie but stopped in my tracks, determination filling me to the brim. Surly there was no way this human could be out besting a family of vampires, I was being ridiculous. I could do this for my family. It was my fault Bella was here and I could fix this, manage the girl for a few days until we were free again. It would be my last obstacle to jump before I ran home. This torture was almost over and I could see the finish line.

My family's worried thought hit me then from the inside of the house, stunning me.

I turned to Alice, thanking her with my eyes before shaking off the snow that had accumulated on my hair, skin and clothes.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Masen, your little escapade just ruined my stilettos." Alice smiled at me before entering the house, returning to reality. I followed quickly on her heels.

I could do this.

* * *

Everyone was chatting in the dinning room, cups of tea and plates of cookies in front of them. My family shot glances at me as I entered, talking a seat at the head of the table, opposite to Carlisle, with Bella and Alice on either side of me.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Bella, handing me a cup of tea.

"Much, thank you. Sorry once again for my behaviour earlier," I replied.

I flipped through the minds of my family. Apparently they had told Bella that I had an illness due to issues from my previous life, before they had adopted me. _I will have to thank them for not saying that I had a common headache later, _I though dryly.

"Don't even mention it," she smiled pity evident in her eyes. "Umm could I possible use your washroom?" she asked as a second thought.

"Sure, top of the stairs on your left."

I listened to Bella's foot steps ring through the house until we heard the bathroom door lock; vaguely hoping someone had remembered to put toilet paper in there. Then all eyes were on Carlisle.

"It seems," he began rising to his feet, "that we have stumbled across an interesting situation. The storm has become far too severe for any normal human to be able to cope and, if the weather woman was correct, it will remain so for the rest of the week. Since the laws of our kind forbid us from revealing our true nature to the humans and in our best interest I believe that it would be best if we continued to 'play' human and allowed Miss. Swan to stay rather than going to extreme measures."

A few gasps and protests shot out but Carlisle, forever calm, raised his hands to silence them.

"We will not begin blaming anyone for this situation, we already rely far too heavily on the extra recourses that we have and depend on."

Carlisle's gaze turned to Alice and I, his eyes forgiving. We both hung our heads low, Jasper wrapping a comforting are around his spouses small shoulders.

"Luckily Esme was at the store doing our false shopping of the week two day ago, and has not yet delivered it to the food bank, so we have plenty. Unfortunately we are not in possession of some other human necessities such as tooth brushes, medication and pyjamas. If Alice and Jasper would run to the store in town to pick some of these up it would be much appreciated," he gave them a pointed look, "I do not sanction this but it has become urgent. Don't cause too much damage."

The pair leapt up quickly, rushing through the storm.

"Other than that just do your best to keep our façade in place until Miss. Swan leaves."

The toilet flushed announcing our guest's eminent return.

_You're up dear_, thought Esme.

Bella returned, stumbling into the room, and took a seat on her chair.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" she asked gently.

"To get changed," blurted Emmet causing a line to form between Bella's brows. Seeing his mistake he quickly continued. "Not together obviously, they manages to get tea all over them selves so they went to get cleaned up."

I saw her eyes examining the table across from her. The line remained.

"Well," started Esme breaking the silence, "It looks like you may be stuck with us for a while Bella so is there something you would like for dinner?"

"Please, what ever you had planed is fine."

"Alright, if your sure." Esme floated into the kitchen, Carlisle following close behind her.

A cool draft and they addition of two more minds alerted me to the return of my brother and sister. I could hear them running throughout the rooms upstairs adding the stolen products.

"Change your clothes." I muttered far to fast for Bella to catch. There was a brief questioning pause in their minds before Alice's closet door flew open. She and I had learned to listen to each other long ago.

"All dried up?" asked Bella when they returned.

"Yes, sorry I split my tea on you Jasper," Alice feigned bashfulness, catching on.

Jasper shrugged before slouching in his chair.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Bella questioned, "I just want to make sure I've got this down."

"Anything you would like," I encouraged earning a growl from Rosalie.

"You were all adopted, right? Edward first, then Alice and Emmet, who are brother and sister, and then the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"Yes, but Rose and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew." We had decided to stick with the cover that we had told the rest of Forks.

Bella nodded and the room dropped into silence once again.

"Dinner is ready," annouced Esme, walking into the dining room with a large pot in her hands. Carlisle entered behind her carrying plates and cutlery.

A steaming pot of pasta was placed onto the middle of the table, filling me with dread.

"Actually, Esme, I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?" Asked Rosalie sweetly, I could not believe she was pulling that one.

"Yes, alright dear, you can go lie down." Our 'mother' responded.

Rose left quickly, a smug smile on her face. The rest of us looked on in discussed as steaming plates teaming with noodles, sauce and cheese were placed in front of us.

I slowly began to prod my meal.

_Oh man, you really owe me for this one_, though Emmet before her squeezed his eyes closed, shoving a loaded fork into his mouth.

I followed his lead, letting forkfuls of the slippery mess slide down my throat without chewing. It was revolting. I could only hope Bella was too preoccupied with her on meal to notice.

* * *

"Thank you Esme, that was absolutely delicious!" Exclaimed Bella after we had finished eating. I could not agree with her unfortunately, I was too preoccupied with though of regurgitating the tangled mass later tonight.

My sibling seemed to be sharing my thoughts as they examined their empty plates. I would have laughed at the three of them normally, slumped in their chairs with their hands on their stomach, but we were in the same boat.

At least Bella seemed content.

"Would you like help with the dishes, it's the least I could do," she continued.

"Not at all Bella," said Carlisle as he began to clear plates, "Emmet is going to help me."

Emmet's head swung around to meat Carlisle's eyes before he rose silently and marched into the kitchen.

The rest of the family dispersed.

"Well Bella, would you like a tour of the house? I am sure you would like to spend some time to situate yourself if you are to be trapped here for a dew days." The noodles sloshed in revolt as I rose to my feet.

"That would be great thanks." Bella rose following me up the stairs.

"You have already seen the main floor, as well as the communal bathroom; the majority of the bedrooms are along this hall. I came to a stop outside Emmet's and Rosalie's door.

"This room belongs to Rosalie and Jasper." I knocked lightly for effect before pushing the door open. Luckily Rosalie had gotten the hint and was now faking sleep in the center of their huge bed.

Bella's brow puckered again, "They share the same bed?"

My mind froze for an instant, before the edged of my mouth danced up. "Rosalie has separation issues so Jasper vouched to remain with her to keep her calm."

Rosalie began to throw threats at me but the only reaction that came from Bella was a delicate, "Oh."

Shutting the door we continued down the hall until we came to Alice and Jasper's door. I preformed the knocking ritual before entering. I was taken a back this time.

Alice sat on her bead painting her nails with her face covered in some sort of green goo that smelt of avocado. The noodles churned, calling for their food friend.

Jasper and Emmet sat in front of the TV playing a video game. Emmet sat bear-chested with a towel wrapped around his head, wearing the same mask as Alice.

"Hey bro. you up for a game?" he bellowed.

I shook my head, "I'm just showing Bella around. Do you think that you have something for Bella to sleep in?" I asked Bella as a second thought.

Alice jumped up and skidded over to her dresser, emerging with a hand full of clothes.

"I think that Rose and Esme are to long, but you can try these," she said to Bella, handing her a pair of seat pants and a tank top.

Bella looked Alice up and down doubtfully but expressed her thanks.

We left then, wishing them a good night.

I answered Bella's unasked question again pretending to become sombre. "Emmet and Alice have a dark past that caused Alice to suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Emmet is very protective of her and helps her through the terrible nightmares that haunt her. I am telling you to prepare you if anything were to happen while you were here. We try to be very discreet so I would appreciate if you would keep this to yourself."

She nodded seriously and I felt bad suddenly for having to lie to Bella.

Carlisle's thoughts came to me suddenly from were he has listening in the living room. _Mine and Esme's room is the only one left with a bed. Please give it to our guest._

I lead Bella to the final room on this floor, thanking that Esme had decided to keep their room monochromatic with the rest of the house rather than flashy like those of my siblings.

"This, "I said opening the door "is my room. You are welcome to stay here for your stay as I will be sleeping on the couch in the living room."

Bella began to protest but I stopped her before she could utter a word. I needed to convince her to stay here; it was the only possibility of giving her and by family the allusion of privacy. It would not due if she had to take up fort in the living room.

"Please, I insist. I will leave you to get into your pyjamas, shout if you need anything."

I sprinted to my room then and began rummaging through my closet to find something that could resemble sleep attire. I finally settled for a pair of my Forks High sweatpants and a green t-shirt before dashing out to the second floor hall once more.

"Is everything alright Bella?" I prodded.

"You can come in?" she called. "I found a tooth brush under the sink and used it, I hope that's okay. The pants and shirt are too small, but I think I will be fine in my clothes."

"That won't due, I will find you something else, and don't worry about the tooth brush."

I left her once again, fleeing to my room, only to return with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I felt bad giving the human my underwear to sleep in but I honestly though it was the only thing small enough to fit her.

"Theses are the smallest I have, I hope that is alright," I told her when we met once again.

"They are perfect, Edward. Thank you."

I smiled at her, I am sure I would have blushed if I were human.

"Goodnight" I told her before slipping down the hall to the main floor. What I was not expecting, though, was the tightening in my stomach when I heard her whispered reply, "Sleep tight, Edward." It must be form the pasta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading my story and give big thanks to everyone that has reviewed. It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts and I will try to respond to your reviews. I am trying to update as much as I can. I also want to thank the amazing litchibi who is editing and making sense of my story. You rock! Thank you once again to every one and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Everything related to the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I watched the angel as she slept, hair splayed across the pillow, lips parted in silent murmurs. I had hoped that her mind might be more open in rest, with her defences down, but it remained as impenetrable as ever. "Still, I continued to stay beside her. She calmed me, and I felt the absurd need to protect this magnet for danger."

This had become routine over the past few days: when Bella fell asleep, our masks came off and everything returned to normal. My family continued with their regular nocturnal activities while I volunteered to watch Bella. Nights were easy; it was the days that were difficult. We were forbidden to be outside because of the continuous snow – not that it would have stopped a vampire, but we were forced to keep up appearances for Bella's sake, pretending to distract ourselves with inane human activities. We watched TV and movies, played video and board games, and force-fed ourselves human food. Bella seemed to be content with watching us squabble over who won or curling up in the corner with a book. She spent some time with her laptop as well, typing up her article I suppose.

The shy girl fit well into our family. Her fiery side came in handy and proved to be quite comical. It was as if a kitten was trying to be a lion.

The other day, when our activities had come to a lull, Alice had decided it would be fun to give our guest a makeover. After much begging, she finally succeeding in convincing Bella that it would be fun. They spent an hour having 'girl time' before I thought that I should check on the poor girl.

I found them in front of Alice's closet. Alice was upset because Bella was refusing to put on a very small dress. I watched in amusement as they argued.

"I'm not putting that on. Why would that fit when nothing else did?" demanded Bella.

"That's not fair Bella. It will look great on you!"

Bella shook her head persistently.

"Life isn't fair, Alice!" she exclaimed, "You're just going to have to build a bridge and get over it."

With that Bella stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Alice. My sister turned to me expecting an answer for our guest's behaviour. I shrugged with a laugh before leaving in search of a very mad Bella.

Yes, everything seemed to be going wonderfully. The only fly in the ointment was the expression Bella made at times, like she was trying to piece something together but was missing one crucial detail.

These are the things I thought about as I watched her the first few days of her stay with us. After a while, she began to stir restlessly, and I left her and ran up to my room . I changed my clothes and sprinted to the kitchen making her some breakfast before she had made it out of bed.

She sauntered into the kitchen half an hour later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and took a seat at the bar.

"Good morning." I smiled from the stove as I flipped a pancake. I had picked up a few useful things from the Food Network in the last few days in regards to cooking.

She scrunched her nose, "How is it possible for you to be so awake this early?"

I laughed. "Just a talent I guess." She leaned in closer, scrutinize me.

"That looks delicious," she said, nodding towards the pan in my hand.

"I hope you like pancakes," I said, "because that is the extent of my breakfast repertoire."

She nodded and eagerly began to eat.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud, fork midair. "Should I have waited for them?"

"Unfortunately the rest of the family appears to have caught Rosalie's bug, so they are resting in their rooms. It is just you and I today." In truth we had gone much too long without hunting. Our eyes had darkened to a deep brown, which was far too dangerous with a human in the house. I had insisted that the whole family take the day to go on a hunting trip under the pretence of an illness. It was the least I could do to thank them. I was to go tonight, after they had returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"They assured me that they just needed to rest. Why don't you go and get dressed, and we can find something to occupy ourselves with."

She scrambled to her feet and up the stairs to her room.

Sighing, I washed the few dishes at top speed and went to take a seat at my piano beginning to play. Playing the piano had always been one of my favourite things to do but new inspiration had hit and called me over to the ivory keys.

The melody was sweet yet sad, a lullaby, but I had not been able to find a proper ending for it. The haunting notes filled the empty house, taking my mind for themselves as I tuned out of the world. I was so rare that I had the opportunity to relish this kind of mental silence.

My concentration was broken when I came to the unfinished end.

"It's beautiful!" a voice exclaimed "What's it called?"

I had forgotten about Bella.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, earning a confused look. "I wrote it, but it's still incomplete so I have not named it yet."

"You made that?" she asked in disbelief. "You, Mr. Cullen, are a man of many hidden talents and secrets, I feel." She looked to the floor, suddenly shy. "Do you think you could teach me?"

I was stunned at her request but agreed, sliding to the far end of the bench to make room.

She sat down next to me, and I turned my upper body to face her. "What would you like to learn?" I queried.

"Do you know Clair de Lune? It's one of my favourite pieces."

I nodded, the notes of the piece flowing though my mind as soon as she spoke the name. Like for most pieces, I did not have sheet music for Clair de Lune. I played almost everything from memory, but this would be impossible to cover up if I agreed to teach Bella. She would need it to be able to play. "I'll have to grab the sheet music from my room." I lied, before heading up the stairs after I had received her consent.

I ghosted through the room in search for any unused sheet music I possessed, finding a few loose papers in the bottom of a drawer. I drafted the entirety of Clair de Lune on the cream paper and ran back down to the piano bench. Placing my hands lightly on the keys I showed her the first position.

She was a fast learner and soon was able to play what would have been equivalent to the first few pages of sheet music with little mistake. We played together - I was the bass and she was treble, our hands dancing from key to key. Her concentration was admirable and her laughter contagious.

"Do you play an instrument?" I queried.

"I've played around with a few but nothing ever really stuck."

I nodded in understanding. "I have tried a couple different instruments as well but I always find myself coming back to the piano. I always liked the way you could portray emotion in the different undertones of the music. It is like telling a story."

It was well into the afternoon when we jolted to a stop, hitting a foul note. Her fragile and delicate hand had bumped into my own frozen granite, causing her to tear hers away with a quick intake of breath.

We stared at each other, wide eyed, as she cradled her hand to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Concern edged into my voice.

She nodded almost dazed as a concentrated look came over her.

"Are you sick? You're freezing and your eyes..." She reached her hand towards my face before catching herself halfway into the motion. She withdrew it again, cradling it to her chest, deep in thought.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

I nodded, foolishly encouraging her without knowing where my consent would lead us.

"Does all your family wear contacts?"

"No, none of us do. Why?"

"You all have the strangest colour of eyes, almost a gold or topaz., I've never seen before, and half of you aren't related. To top it off, today your eyes are like onyx and it looks like you haven't slept in years."

She was very observant.

"It's because of our diet," I blurted unthinkingly. "We are a special type of vegetarian and the excess amount of certain vitamins in the foods we have to eat tint our eye colour." I spoke quickly hoping I was sounding even the slightest bit convincing. "And I did not sleep very well last night."

She seemed to think that over momentarily before deciding to swallow the lie.

We sat on the bench awkwardly as I tried to grasp at straws for something to say. A glint of light off Bella's wrist caught my eye and I focused my gaze on the metal links that encircled her thin arm. It was a simple charm bracelet with a carved wooden wolf swinging from one side. I could see etchings in the wood but her fingers covered too much for me to decipher the scrawl.

"That is a nice bracelet." I commented, indicating her wrist.

A small smile played on her lips as she fingered the charm. "Thanks, my friend made it for me for my birthday."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, I mentioned I grew up in the area right? The wolf is kind of an inside story for us, a joke from our childhood." She looked at the wolf lovingly and then paused, her brow puckering. "Do you think I could use your kitchen? I want to make soup for everyone."

"Would you like some help?"

I followed her to the kitchen, reminding her that I did not know how to cook very well. She instructed me to put on a pot of boiling water as she began to chop vegetables.

"I think we are ready over here," I announced when the water came to a steady boil.

"Excellent," she said, picking up the vegetable covered cutting board and a knife before making her way toward the stove.

Then she tripped.

Out of instinct I dove out to catch her, afraid that she would injure herself. I wrapped my arms around her fragile form as she crashed into me, doing my best not to jostle her.

I held Bella closely to steady her and her frantic heart beat. She pulled away after a minute, keeping her hands on me for balance, looking down to check that all was well. She hadn't been impaled by the knife, to my relief. I was proud that I had managed to catch Bella without harming her.

A horrible gasp of panic tore from her mouth, filling me with worry. I followed her gaze downwards. I thought at first she was upset because her vegetables had been thrown all over the floor due to her fall but then I noticed the true problem: the handle of knife was sticking out through my shirt at my lower abdomen. I hadn't even felt it touch me.

I looked up at a watery eyed Bella whose hand was covering her lips in horror.

Holding her gaze I said as gently as possible, "Bella I think you need to sit down."

Bella shook her head and with a small hiccup moved towards me.

I raised my arms in a way that was meant to say 'stay away' and took a step back. "Isabella, I assure you I am fine just please…" She cut me off with a yell.

"Help, please help! Carlisle!" she ran for the stairs trying to find Carlisle so he could help me. Why did we have to tell her that he was a doctor?

Pinching my nose, I sighed and removed the knife. The metal blade had been no match for my skin and had folded on impact. I hadn't even been scratched. I restored the blade to its previous glory with my hands, sliding it back onto the counter. As a last though I stripped off my shirt and threw it into the trash. Knowing Bella, she would not believe me and try to find a tear in my shirt. It was better to dispose of any evidence. I ran after her then because it would be unfortunate, to say the least, if she discovered my family was missing.

I found her at the top off the stairs, voice hoarse and skin blotchy from tears.

"Bella, Bella," I murmured when I caught up. "Shh, what's wrong? You are going to wake everyone up."

She did not turn around to face me.

"I think you should sit down Edward, I need to go and get Carlisle. I can't help, I'm terrified of blood." I almost broke my cover because I was stunned by the irony. At least that explained her refusal to look at me.

"Why?" I asked, playing confusion. She was losing her patience now.

"Because I just stabbed you, that's why. I'm pretty sure a doctor is the bare minimum requirement when someone get's stabbed."

"Are you feeling ill Bella? Maybe you should rest for a while. I can manage with the soup."

"I'm fine and I am not about to leave you like this," Bella seethed as she turned, jabbing her finger towards my stomach. Her rant cut short as I looked at her curiously. "But I thought… I saw…" She stuttered slumping onto the satires in what I hoped was defeat. Carefully averting her eyes from me she sat evening out her breathing before mumbling, "Where is your shirt Edward?"

"The vegetables stained it I was going to change. Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded so I continued my way down the hall.

"Edward," Bella whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks even though I was out of a human's normal hearing range. "I know what I saw." With that she stood and returned to the kitchen. I really hoped she had been talking to herself.

The rest of the day was awkward. Bella was trying to put on a normal face but I could tell that something was bothering her. We ate our soup in silence and then Bella annouced she was tired and went to bed early after I assured her I would take soup to my family.

She was infuriating! Why could she not just accept the lies I fed her? She wanted so badly to be right, and she was, but we were both too determined to submit to the other.

I could tell she knew something was off. That we were not normal. She had probably picking up traces of the truth from my books. It wouldn't be long before she connected the dots. I really hoped she did not find the missing piece of the puzzle before she left. I could only imagine what it would mean for both us and her.

Of course out of all my readers, it had to be innocent Bella who figured it out. I would truly mourn her if she did not survive because I could tell I was becoming attached.

I tried to justify the actions that had lead to this impasse by reminding myself that I had saved her life once again. It seemed to be becoming a habit. She could have cut herself, I thought, and I would not have been able to resist her blood. This did not exactly reassure me.

Something was off. I may not be able to read her mind but I could tell that much. It was silent upstairs and Bella's breathing was even so despite my better judgement, I went to her.

Something had clearly been frustrating her as well because she turned uneasily in her sleep, tangling the sheets. I went around to the far side of the bed and loosened them to cover her body properly with the thin cotton. The bracelet caught my eye again and I leaned forward to inspect the charm ignoring my better judgment.

It read: Jacob

Fury rose inside of me. Irritation that someone had staked a claim on my Bella let alone a boy. I flew from the room and back down stairs.

She was taken. Not mine. Once the snow passed Bella would leave and I would most likely never see her again. Isn't that what I had wanted?

A growl erupted from my chest, one of anger and agitation. I was mad at dog boy, even if he was her friend. He clearly had her admiration and an importance in her life. What was I in comparison to that? An acquaintance at best, but I suddenly felt the need to have more.

The girl was maddening but there was something about Bella that drew me to her. She was clearly an attractive girl and the silence that followed her was relaxing but there was more than it to that. Something in her laugh and that line between her brow, something that made me wish that the bracelet that claimed her wrist was mine. Something that made me pull at the roots of my hair in frustration and confused me to the point of no return.

Her strange mood was clearly getting to me and I threw things around the kitchen violently in attempts to clean, until everyone came home soon after midnight, eyes golden and smiles plastered on their faces. Their thoughts were content. They found me sitting cross legged on the counter.

"Glad to see your feeling better. Soup is in the fridge, enjoy." I bit out.

And then I ran.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big apologies to everyone! I've been missing for a while but things have been hectic. I know this is short but it is what I had time to do and hopefully it will suffice for now. A big thanks to everyone who is reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

Bella was restless, having a bad dream I supposed. I could here her uneven breathing and endless twisting and turning from the living room.

My hunting trip had not lasted long and my family left me to sulk alone once I returned. They were in their respective rooms now waiting for our guest to settle down. The entire house had been set on edge because Jasper was having difficulty calming Bella into a peaceful slumber.

She woke with a gasp, her pulse racing as she drew in deep uneven breaths. Then with a slight moan of frustration her feet hit the floor and began to make their way down the hall causing everyone to jump into silent motion.

My sibling's thoughts were frantic as the rushed to their beds to feign sleep, in case she decided to enter their rooms. Carlisle and Esme took cover in the library. I dove towards the couch where I had made a makeshift bed.

It was absurd the amount of frenzy this girl caused.

Bella's soft steps sounded off the floor as she padded down the stairs, past me and into the kitchen. On of the cupboards opened and was followed by the distinctive ring of crystal and the rush of the tap. She was getting a drink.

On a whim I decided to follow her. I had not forgiven today's earlier events but thought that I might be able to help her so my family could relax. I ghosted into the kitchen, my footsteps as quiet as death.

I coughed in the doorway to announce my presence. My eyelids were half closed and my hair more unruly than its usual disarray. I hoped she would buy my act. Bella gasped, spinning suddenly, dropping the glass in her hand. I reached out on instinct catching the glass before it had a chance to hit the ground. I held Bella's eyes as I slowly placed it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a breathy voice. She didn't mention my slipup but I could see the wheels in her mind turning, calculating.

"I was trying to sleep," I said my voice thick. I pointed towards my chest indicating the outfit I had changed into, "see, jammies."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep."

"No worries, neither could I." I could not help it as the corner of my mouth pulled up in a slight smile. "Common, why don't we see what is on the television."

Bella followed me back into the living room and sat pin straight on the couch. I didn't need Jasper to tell me how awkward she felt. I threw a blanket at her only to earn a sceptical look. "I'm only offering it for your comfort. You can relax, I won't bite." I could hear Emmett's boisterous laugh from the floor above.

In all honesty I was lying to myself when I said I was angry with her. There was no way I could hold a grudge against Bella. Jacob was another story entirely.

Slowly and reluctantly Bella eased her way into the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her. She remained closed to the arm of the couch opposite to me though and that tugged something inside me.

We watched the flickering screen in silence, or rather she did. I watched Bella. The soft curve of her neck where I could see her pulse beating rhythmically, the crimson stain that covered her cheeks and the lift at the edge of her full lips when she laughed. The light almost from the television reflected off of her practically translucent flesh making shadow dance across her exposed skin. She had told me she had never like how pale her skin was when revealing her childhood in Arizona to me but I found it, her, entrancing.

Our TV time didn't last long though. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she slowly fell into the sofa with her head on my lap. Her dark hair spilled out across the cushions and my legs, her body lying long and languid down the length of the 'bed'.

I sat pin straight at the contact surprised at the sudden warmth and intimacy of her touch, even if it was unintentional. After a few minutes of listening to her rhythmic breathing I relaxed, revelling in the warmth, in the feeling of simply having her near me. I was mesmerised by the curl of her collar bone at the hollow of her throat when it peaked from the collar of my shirt. My eyes followed the languid curve of her body that was stretched the length of the couch. I felt this need when ever I was near her, a pull, like a magnetic attraction. I didn't know what this hunger was or what it meant but I enjoyed it.

I found it odd how it was tonight of all nights she had not been able to sleep. It had been the only night since she arrived that I had not stayed in her room. Was it possible that she felt the same pull towards me?

I instantly pushed the thought from my mind. There was no way innocent Bella could have any feelings for a monster like me. I did not deserve them.

I lifted Bella from the sofa with great care taking her back to her room so my family had freedom to roam the house. She sighed contently in my arms her perfumed breath fanning across my neck and her small hands gripping at my shirt. Despite myself I had to stop and even out my breathing but it was not out of bloodlust.

I finally made it to her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed, prying her hands from my shirt. Then, alone, I returned to my couch. I needed to think and it was impossible to do so when she was lying out it front of me, in my clothes. It only made the strange hungers worse. Made me want to reach out and touch her. But that would be a mistake, an unforgivable one. She was too fragile.

_What are you doing, Edward? _Asked Jasper in a concerned voice. And that was the question wasn't it?

What was I doing? This girl had me unravelling, second guessing everything I had and everything I wanted. She was a mystery and intriguing but there was so much more than that. It was what was past her cool exterior and apparent frustration and hatred towards me. It was just too. She knew that I was hiding something, what she had seen yet I refused to tell her the truth.

The truth was too dangerous and too revealing. I did not want Bella to think even less of me than she did now and I did not want to put her life at risk even further than it already was. The rules of my society demand this though.

And why was I even questioning this? Bella would leave soon and I would never have to see her again, never have to worry about her finding out about my world.

That thought caused more pain. Leaving Bella alone upstairs was hard enough, let alone leaving her to return to another state.

What was wrong with me?

I tried to untangle the mass of thoughts and emotions that knotted in my mind and could only come to the following conclusion: I was in love with Isabella Swan. The only problem was I did not know what that meant.

Slowly the sky turned from black to grey and I rose from my position on the couch and drifted towards the kitchen. There was an odd comfort I had discovered in the mechanical motions of working in the kitchen albeit the lack of satisfaction I gained from the tasteless putrid foods. Perhaps it was because I liked cooking for Bella, seeing the happiness displayed on her face when she ate.

I poured some batter into the pristine waffle maker on the counter and began to dice fruit as I waited for the machine to beep.

As expected Bella shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, I placed a plate of waffles and a yogurt parfait in front of her. "Thanks," she murmured to her plate. I could here the double meaning in the word and could sense the flush of her cheeks. She was embarrassed about last night.

"It was my pleasure," I assured her.

Emmett came in next with Alice at his heels. They were both rubbing the sleep from their eyes and dressed in wrinkled sweat pants and cotton t-shirts.

"Want anything?" I asked with a smirk and quirked brow when they sat beside Bella at the Island. "No thank you, my stomach is still a bit off," replied Emmett rubbing his center for emphasis. Alice shook her head.

"I am glade to see that you are feeling better," Bella commented as the rest of the family wandered in. I pointed a pair of tongs towards the waffle maker in silent offering, receiving a series of 'no thank you's' in reply.

"I terribly sorry about this Bella," offered Esme.

"Not at all, it isn't your fault you got sick."

"What is everyone planning for today?" asked Carlisle.

"TV," was the response from most of my siblings. Bella on the other hand said she had to get more of her article written.

The day passed uneventfully once again. My family had dispersed though out the house after a few hours of congregation in the living room. Carlisle and Jasper were in their respected offices, Esme in her studio, Alice had retreated to her closet and Emmett and Rosalie out to the garage. This left me alone with Bella.

She tapped furiously against the keys of her laptop as I leafed through a novel at human speed. Both of us were silent.

"Who is Jacob?" I blurted out unthinkingly cutting the comfortable silence between us.

Bella stopped typing and looked up at me over the screen of her laptop; brows knit together, "Excuses me?"

I cursed silently trying to come up with an explanation for my outburst. "You were mumbling about someone named Jacob in your sleep last night.

Stain flooded her cheeks, "He is a family friend that lives over on the reservation. His dad and mine were friends so we grew up together. He's a good guy." A slight smile pulled at her full lips as she thought about this Jacob character but she broke out of her trance, face full of fear, "I didn't said anything else did I?" she demanded.

"Not coherently," I told her, she seemed reassured. "I thought he might be your boyfriend."

Bella blanched slightly at this, blushing again, "N-no," she stuttered, "I don't have a boyfriend."

I felt like rejoicing. I could feel a large smile break across my face; I must have looked ridiculous, like the Cheshire Cat. "Oh, that's too bad. I am sorry to hear it," I lied through my teeth; there was nothing sad about it in my opinion.

Bella shrugged, "Just waiting for Mr. Right I suppose."

This was good new, I could be Mr. Right.

**Please review or comment.**

**-Red**


End file.
